


L'Eau Pour Homme

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Inappropiate Mentioning Of Helga Hufflepuf, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rating: NC17, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has been living the life of a hermit after he and Hermione split up, only self-love as a replacement. When he finds something extra to accompany his right hand, Ron's life will never be the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



Ron felt his heart pounding in his throat as he slowly moved towards his target. His hand could almost touch...

“Excellent save, Weasley!” Seamus exclaimed as he and Dean stepped into the changing room, fist bumping the redhead as Seamus wrestled himself out of his Quidditch gear. “I bet this has to be Slytherin’s darkest day. Well, second to Noseless’s demise of course.”

Ron smiled nervously as his eyes slowly travelled back to...

“Ron, is everything alright?” Dean asked, extracting a high-pitch shriek from Ron’s mouth. “You look a bit... “

“Like something is stuck up your arse,” Seamus interrupted, laughing the hardest about his joke. “I think Weasley is in love.”

“I’m not!” Ron bellowed, his eyes flaming with sudden anger.

“Easy, easy,” Dean said, trying to calm down Ron.

“Sorry,” Ron mumbled, making an apology-gesture with his hand. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Forget about it,” Seamus said light-heartedly, while stripping to his underwear. “But one advice from a friend? You really need a shag. And you need it fucking yesterday.”

“I know Seamus can be a senseless prick sometimes,” Dean said as Seamus made his way to the showers. “But I think he has a point. How long has it been since you and Hermione... “

“Six months, fifteen days, 3 hours aaaand... “ Ron checked his watch. “Three minutes.”

“Wow,” Dean said, visibly trying to keep a straight face. “Someone has studied his maths.”

“I still recognize sarcasm, you know,” Ron snapped. “I dated the master.”

“Try to open up a bit, mate,” Dean said as he took a towel out of a cupboard. “You don’t want to die a hermit.”

“Opening up,” Ron whispered to himself. “Even a hermit deserves some pleasure.” And as soon Dean joined their teammates in the showers, Ron’s hand slipped into Harry’s holdall.

 

~*~

 

A heady, unique scent entered Ron’s nostrils, travelling towards his brain, creating such intoxicating images that Ron’s hand couldn’t keep up. He stroked himself hard and fast, his cock deliciously warm and throbbing in his hand as the head wept profusely.

“Merlin, Harry,” Ron brought out, his eyes closed and biting his lip, trying to prevent an early finish. “I wish you were right now. I would pull down your boxers and... fuck... I would suck your cock... fuck yeah... I would suck and lick... wanna come, baby... holy shit... shoot your load in my mo... FUCK!!”

Ron opened his eyes in a reflex and realised he wasn’t alone anymore...

“Harry! Fucking hell... I... Harry, could you stop looking? I... “

“I wondered where my briefs had gone to,” Harry said, almost unnaturally calm like they were having a conversation about the weather. “And here they are. Right under your nose.”

“Harry, please,” Ron mumbled, feeling exposed and extremely humiliated. “I didn’t... “

“Did it smell nice?”

“What?”

“Did-it-smell-nice?” Harry’s lips curled into an unfamiliar grin, making Ron both uncomfortable and aroused.

“I... “

“You of all people should know that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.”

Harry’s smile grew and Ron’s cock swelled. The redhead opened his mouth, but Harry silenced him by placing his index finger on Ron’s lips.

“Don’t speak,” Harry whispered into Ron’s ear. “Let me finish what you started. Please?”

A short groan left Ron’s mouth and Harry dropped to his knees.

“I take that as a _yes_ ,” Harry said hoarsely from below. He grabbed Ron’s cock at the base and stroked him wickedly slow until he arrived at the wet head. A drop of pre-come fell from the slit and with the agility of an experienced Seeker, Harry caught it with his tongue. A low hum escaped Harry’s mouth, sending a tremor of pleasure through Ron’s rigid rod.

“I bet there’s more where that came from,” Harry purred, speeding up his strokes. “I want your come, Ron. All over me.”

Ron moaned loudly as Harry’s experienced hand activated tiny sensations at the base of his cock, an increasing itchy throb that grew and grew with each stroke. Harry’s filthy mouth did something to him. It made Ron... lose control. And he fucking liked it.

Ron looked down and saw Harry opening his mouth as he stroked him so fast that his hand became a blur. “Give it to me, Ronald. Give it to me now!”

And Ron was done. His climax washed over him like a tsunami, decorating Harry’s face, glasses and mouth with thick spurts of come. Harry’s tongue repeatedly darted out of his mouth, like a frog trying to grab a fly, catching as much spunk as possible.

“Ron, you taste like strawberries,” Harry groaned as he dropped himself next to his exhausted lover on the bed. “Delicious. Like you.”

Ron opened his mouth, his ears bright red, as he tried to form words, but Harry completed him, swollen lips melting together.

“Harry,” Ron gasped between sensual, deep kisses. “We have to talk about... _this_.“

“We definitely should,” Harry replied. “But can that wait after, and I quote:  I shoot my load in your mouth?”


	2. Chapter 2

How could Ron ever think that he had experienced everything after his _rendezvous_ with Harry’s shorts? That was before his lover had reached orgasm in Ron’s mouth. Before Ron’s sucking and stroking had given Harry so much pleasure. Before Harry had moaned Ron’s name in a sensual and needy way. Before Ron had realised that he was...

“If I happen to be dead, don’t bother to open the coffin,” Harry whispered hoarsely, while pressing lazy kisses into Ron’s neck.

“This time you _stay_ dead, so help me Merlin,” Ron joked, surrendering to his lover’s caresses.

“Attaboy,” Harry sighed, equally pleased as his cock still tingled from orgasmic aftershocks. He almost drifted off to sleep when a familiar sound brought Harry back to the land of the living.

“Ron?”

“Mmyeah?”

“Did you just swallow?”

“Every single drop.”

“Don’t get cheeky with me, you naughty boy, or I’ll spank that bubble butt of yours until it matches the colour of your hair,” Harry said, smirking as he turned his head to face his lover. “After almost eight years of friendship, I’m able to recognize your variety of swallows. You’re worried.”

“Am not.”

“Don’t lie to me, Ron,” Harry said. “Your ears are betraying your swallow. Spill, and I mean _words_.”

“What about my ears?” Ron huffed, still resisting as much as he could.

“It’s me,” Harry said calmly. “What best mate would I be if I wasn’t able to recognize your ears going DEFCON 2? Give it up, Ron. I won’t let this rest and you fucking know it.”

Another swallow. The I-lay-down-my-weapon-kind.

“Harry, I... What will happen after... er... when the sun comes up?”

“Ah... ”

“ _Ah_?” Ron snapped, his ears close to nuclear war. “Is that all you have to say? Just _ah_? And what the fuck does _ah_ mean anyway?!”

“You think this is a fling? A circle-jerky thing adolescents do when they have only each other and their raging hormones and then pretending like nothing has happened?”

“N-no... I... “ Ron closed his mouth, his eyes evading Harry’s.

“Ron?”

“Hmm.”

“Ron, could you please look at me?”

Another swallow. A teary one. The one which Harry affected the most.

“Please, Ron. Don’t shut me out.”

Ron’s gaze slowly met Harry’s halfway, his eyes a bit watery.

“Do you really think that I would give up my virginity for just a random fuck?”

Ron’s mouth fell open, his eyes wide and bulging. “You’ve never... ”

“No,” Harry said softly, touching Ron’s cheek. “I only wanted to sleep with someone I truly loved. And I just did.”

Ron’s answered Harry’s candour with a long, sensual kiss.

“Wow! Am I the first to witness DEFCON 1?” Harry teased after their lips disconnected for a moment.

“Don’t push your luck, four-eyes,” Ron said, smiling broadly. “By the way, how on earth did you learn all that... er... _stuff_? You know, what you did with... your tongue... “

“From a muggle called Brent Corrigan.”

“Who?”

“Does it really matter _who_?” Harry whispered. “Or do you want me to show you how  much of his endless wisdom has rubbed off on me?”

“The last bit, the last bit, the... I say no more.”

And Harry’s tongue travelled over Ron’s hardening cock, making a pit stop at the redhead’s heavy balls, before slipping into his eager hole...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had never tasted anything like this before. It made perfect sense, since he’d never touched someone so intimately. Harry felt a shiver travelling down his spine as his lips made contact again. Gentle kisses onto the pink flesh. The heady scent made Harry tremble from head to toe. Another kiss and Harry nearly came on the spot. He grabbed his cock rather firmly and squeezed—a single spurt escaped as his impending orgasm slowly decreased.

“Why stop?” Ron said, his voice husky and filled with sex. “I want to see you come and come, over and over again. Or are you saving your spunk for when I’m going to ride you?”

“Jesus!” Harry groaned and another, rather painful pinch was required to stop a particularly pleasurable throb.

“Thanks for the compliment, Harry, but _Ron_ will do. Or raunchy sex pig. Randy come-whore...”

“You’re driving me crazy!” Harry cried out, completely lust-possessed. “I’m going to let you come so hard, you’ll be crying spaff for an hour!”

“You’re so sexy when you talk sophisticated,” Ron said, growling loudly as Harry’s tongue slipped into the redhead’s hole. “Fuck! Do that again!”

And Harry did as he was told. Not that he wanted otherwise. Who could ever say no to Ron’s delicious arse? Not that he would allow anyone to touch what was his.

Harry became almost delirious with lust as his tongue went in and out of Ron’s hole—his lover nearly fell out of the bed as he squirmed uncontrollably. Harry couldn’t stop the smirk appearing on his face as he continued his lovemaking to his boyfriend’s entrance, slurping and licking rather vulgarly.

“Stop right there!” Harry said sharply—Ron’s hand had slowly moved to his raging, weeping hard-on, obviously trying to give in to his orgasm-need. “No touchy touchy!”

“But... I need to c...  ”

“You want to come?” Harry growled. “All you had to do, was ask nicely.”

“Harry, baby, please...”

Harry blushed furiously. He had never thought of Ron being a pet name-guy, but the way he’d called Harry _baby_ made his heart skip a beat. How could he refuse this wonderful bloke anything? _His_ wonderful bloke. Harry took his Ron’s flushed prick in his mouth, while his index finger replaced his tongue, searching for Ron’s most sensitive spot.

“Hufflepuff’s soaked snatch!!!”

 _Gotcha!_ It only took a couple of sucks before Ron shot his load down Harry’s throat with an impressive wail.

“Harry, Harry, Harry... Blimey... ”

Harry swallowed the last drop of Ron’s ejaculation and smiled sheepishly.  Ron pulled him close and kissed Harry tenderly.

“Want me to do something about that?” Ron asked, nodding towards Harry’s throbbing erection. “Or do you want to take a break?”

“Are you still up for it?” Harry said, impressed by Ron’s stamina. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“I know that I don’t have to,” Ron said, smiling his sweetest smile. “But I want to feel you inside of me. I promised you a ride, and a Weasley always pays his debts.”

Harry needed another squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron let out a sigh as he carefully lifted himself up and down over Harry’s cock. Ron had had sex before—Hermione was a hidden naughty minx  beneath that stuck up exterior—but making love with Harry was a unique experience.

Ron had to admit to himself it had been painful in the beginning. Despite a mind-blowing rim-and- finger-job, during which Harry had introduced Ron to his prostate (G-spot!), and a huge amount of lube (a teenage boy’s best friend), Ron’s virgin hole had resisted vigorously when Harry’s impressive manhood entered him. Regardless of the pain, Ron’s heart had filled with affection for his attentive lover when Harry had looked so worried and regretful.

“It’s okay, Harry. Just need a moment to adjust.”

“You’re sure? I don’t want to hurt you...”

“You can’t help it that you’re so big. And that’s meant as a compliment, baby.”

It took quite some time before pleasure slowly pushed away the discomfort, and Ron could begin satisfying his lover. Harry, though, was a very patient man, still he couldn’t deny a very obvious urge to blow his load.

“Thanks, Harry,” Ron whispered, his movements more confident and more comfortable. “You’ve been such a patient boy. You’re dying to come, aren’t you?”

“Already at level four,” Harry whispered hoarsely, biting his lip as he was consumed by the intense pleasure Ron was giving him. “If you keep this up, I’m going to come in your arse. Are you sure...?”

“We have so many ways of judging each other that it’s hard to imagine anyone getting through life without being some kind of wrong at least some of the time,” the redhead mumbled, sounding un-Ron-like serious. “With _you_ , on the other hand, I could _never_ be wr...”

“What?” Harry said confusedly—he likely hadn’t heard a single word Ron had said—trying the best he could to suppress his climax, since Ron’s buttocks kept bouncing.

“Nothing,” Ron smirked.

“F-fuck...” Harry choked out with the last of his strength, before throbs of pleasure took over, and he shot his load into Ron’s hole. The ginger man came almost simultaneously, splattering Harry’s belly.

_“A near-perfect Dopplebeater Defence, boys.”_

“Cheers?” Ron said, blushing furiously.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh, and Ronald?” Draco Malfoy said absent-mindedly, still staring at the roll of parchment before him. “Could you finish that report about Smith’s dubious activities before you go home?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” Ron said, running his fingers  through his hair. _Mental note to self: beg Charlie to do something_ artistic _about his bird’s nest_ of a _hairdo._ “I have things to do, Sir. And by the way, who needs a report on Zacharias Smith? Everyone knows Clitty Smithy is a fucking pervert!”

“Since when do we have a nine-to-five mentality, Weasley?” Draco said sternly, glaring daggers at Ron. “And most of all, since when have you been calling me _sir_?”

“I know _you_ live for your work!” Ron spat, anger boiling in his veins. “But other people, like me for example, have private lives! And certain children, like our Albus, would love to see their father once in a...”

Ron felt silent when he saw his boss grimacing. All of the sudden he felt extremely guilty and stupid. He heard Hermione’s voice ringing inside his head, saying something about a teaspoon...  

“Draco, I’m so sorry. How is Astoria?”

“Not so well, thanks for asking,” Draco said stiffly, trying to pull himself together. A dark shade of immense sorrow passed through Draco’s face, leaving no doubt of the terrible strain Astoria’s declining health was putting on his life – making Ron feel even worse than he already did. “The birth of Scorpius really took its toll. I seriously don’t know if she’s going to surv...”

“Draco...” Ron whispered, walking towards Draco’s desk. He opened his arms in an inviting manner.

“Are we going to play Charades?” Draco said, a soft smile appearing on his thin lips. “I’m a Slytherin, Ronald. Slytherins don’t hug. That would make us Gryffindors, and that would be absolutely disgusting.”

“Cunt,” Ron whispered, playfully punching Draco’s arm. His friend flinched only slightly, before pointing towards the seat on the other side of his desk.

“What’s wrong?” Draco said when Ron sat down, looking more tired than he had ever been. “And no bloody nonsense this time.”

“Language, Mr Head Auror,” Ron joked, but sighed in a _tough-crowd-_ way when he saw Draco’s deadpan glare. “I miss Harry, Draco. I know that case about that Dark Wizard in North Korea is important and stuff, and that Harry is needed, but _I_ need him, too, you know. And so does Alby. Andromeda, Mum and Hermione are of great help, don’t get me wrong, but I’m really longing for some quality time with my family. With my boyfriend.”

“I didn´t know it bothered you _that_ much, Ronald,” Draco whispered. “Unfortunately, Harry can’t be replaced by Finnigan for three more weeks. If it wasn’t for that bastard experimenting with the Muggle nuclear weapons...”

“Forget about it,” Ron said, trying to sound nonchalant—which was impossible when his heart felt like it was bleeding profusely as it was brutally ripped out of his chest. Another three weeks without the love of his life. As if he couldn’t feel less miserable.

“I wish I had better news,” Draco said apologetically. “But maybe I have something to ease the pain.”

“A blowjob?” Ron sneered, not knowing what the fuck could ease his pain. And the thought of Harry on his knees, sucking him until a powerful orgasm tingled in every nerve of his body, was more than Ron could handle at the moment.

“Not exactly,” Draco said, smiling. “And thanks for that horrific image, by the way. No, Harry and Dean will be meeting the President of South Korea tonight to talk about the growing unrest at their borders. This means that _Auror Potter_ is reachable via telephone.”

Ron could cry, but he didn’t, of course. Maybe he was a tiny bit of a Slytherin after all.

~*~

“Hey you,” Hermione said as Ron stepped into the kitchen, looking as if he was on the brink of exhaustion.  She waved her wand and the heavy pan rose from the stove and made its way to the kitchen table. “Dinner is served.”

“You’re a life saver,” Ron sighed, kissing her on the cheek as he plumped himself onto the nearest chair. “Did the little rascal behave himself?”

“Oh, he was an angel,” Hermione said, as she filled Ron’s plate and hers with hot carrot stew. Ron immediately started eating like he hadn’t been fed for days.

“Delicious,” Ron mumbled with his mouth full. Hermione clicked her tongue in disapproval as she shook her head but decided to let the matter pass. “I really missed my little man.”

“He missed you, too,” Hermione said when Ron focussed again on his _trough_. “And I expect him to be waiting for a goodnight kiss from his daddy.”

Ron lay down his spoon and sighed. “Which one? I bet he already wonders who that ginger man is at the head of the table, cutting the meat during Sunday dinner.”

“I think you’re overreacting a bit, Ron,” Hermione said, smiling. “Read your boy a story and call your boyfriend next. I’m pretty sure you’ll be feeling better afterwards.”

“What makes you think that?” Ron said suspiciously, his cheeks heating up. “And how do you know about Harry being available this evening?”

Now it was Hermione’s turn to blush as she took a package out of one of the cupboards. “Harry sent it to me this morning with a letter. He said you would understand its content.”

“Did you take a peek, you foul woman?” Ron stuttered, floating between laughing out loud and feeling ashamed.

“No, I didn’t have to,” Hermione said, radiating nothing but discomfort. “Not to bring back the old Hogwarts days or sounding like an old spinster with colpospasm, but I’ve seen more of my best friends than I wished to.”

Ron blushed furiously, thinking about the old Hogwarts days, and although he tried to keep a straight face to his best friend he got a tad aroused...

~*~

“HARRY, IS THAT YOU?!” Ron shouted into the mobile phone Harry bought for him on his last birthday, hastily casting a Silencing Charm to not disturb their boy’s much needed sleep. “I CAN’T TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LONG TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN!”

_“I wish I could say the same, baby. Unfortunately, you just shattered my eardrums.”_

“Oh, sorry,” Ron mumbled, feeling his ears reddening a bit. “I can’t get used to these things. They drive me fucking crazy.”

_“Don’t worry about it. This is just temporary. In a couple of weeks, we can talk face to face. And cuddle. And kiss. And f...”_

“How is it there?” Ron interrupted. His cock was already hard and leaking in his boxers, and he really needed some small talk before erupting like a fourteen-year-old. He wanted to save it... if only just for a minute or two...

 _“A bloody disaster.”_ Harry sounded like he hadn’t noticed the adolescent need in Ron’s voice. _“Mr Evil’s influence is spreading and spreading. I think a war will be inevitable.”_

“You make sure you’re home when all that shit happens, you hear me?!” Ron said, slightly panicking.

_“Baby, don’t worry. I’m only investigating and trying to negotiate, nothing more.  When there’s a slightest chance of trouble, the Squad takes over.”_

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Ron said, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “I’m just having these dreams lately. Dreams of you... not coming back to us.”

_“Ronnie, don’t, baby. What is going on in that head of yours? I’m not planning to get killed. And remember, I defeated death once...”_

“That is not funny, Harry!” Ron said sharply as he heard his boyfriend snigger.

_“I’m sorry, Ron. It’s just... I miss you, sweetheart. I miss you so fucking much. And I miss our beautiful boy. I miss his smiles, his enthusiasm.”_

“Alby has been looking forward to hear your voice all day,” Ron said, his anger melting away as they talked about the little perfection they created together. “Shall I wake him?”

_“No, let him sleep. Every minute of sleep counts at that age. That book of the Brothers Grimm does miracles, doesn’t it?”_

“It does,” Ron said. “Although I need to have a word with you about the content, Harry. I’m okay with Muggle fairy tales, but I think The Big Bad Wolf eating out Little Red Riding Hood is a bit too explicit for our two-year old.”

A strange, high pitched sound came from the other side of the line, and for a moment, Ron thought Harry was having a stroke. “Harry, are you alright? Please talk to me. Why are you crying? Harry?”

_“Eating up.”_

“What?”

 _“It’s eating_ up _, Ron. Eating_ up _! Merlin, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Apparently, there are some dark, kinky sides to you that I haven’t discovered yet.”_

“I live to humour you,” Ron said stiffly.

_“Oh, come on, Ron. I can almost see that pout of yours through the telephone. You know that I would never make fun of you, baby. Speaking of kinky sides: have you received my present?”_

Ron flushed. And so did his cock—throbbing impatiently. His hands started to shake as his eyes travelled to the package, lying on the night stand like a virgin in heat. “Y-yeah, Hermione gave it to me.”

_“And why haven’t you unpacked it yet, if I may ask?”_

“I..I...” Ron felt extremely embarrassed... and still aroused as fuck.

 _“Ooooh, now I know what you had in mind. You think there’s something..._ naughty _in the box, which would come in handy during our conversation. Isn’t that right, you filthy, filthy boy?”_

“W-well, I...” Ron stuttered, straightening his hair with his hand, as if Harry had the power to see him through the phone to judge his bushy copper mane.

_“Why don’t you be a good boy and open your present?”_

Although Ron didn’t have a Daddy-kink and definitely wasn’t an effeminate nelly bottom (on the contrary), he loved Harry’s  _pre-wankus_ dirty talk. It made his dick even harder and his boxers were already straining uncomfortably. Ron stretched his arm to grab the package, while listening to his lover’s ragged breath. A mischievous smile appeared on the redhead’s lips—Harry acted all _oh-so-cool_ , but Ron was sure Harry’s cock was lying on his bare, flat stomach—warm, stiff, and leaking. Maybe his fingers were already wrapped around...

_“Got it?”_

“Yeah,” Ron said, way too occupied with his filthy fantasies. He grabbed the package with his right hand, which was dying to grab something... _hard_. Ron put the phone on speaker, cast another Silencing Charm to be absolutely sure, and opened the package. His heart seemed to have stopped beating for a moment.  On the bottom of the package lay a beautiful silver ring, decorated with a small lightning-shaped jewel.

_“And? What do you think, sweetheart?”_

“Blimey, Harry,” Ron blurted out between heavy breaths. “This is all so sudden...”

_“Don’t you like the ring?”_

Ron heard a hint of hurt in Harry’s voice and felt extremely guilty. “No, no, it’s beautiful, baby, don’t get me wrong. But I thought we agreed that we didn’t need a marriage to prove that we love each other?”

_“True.”_

“And that a marriage, and I quote, was for _stuck-up hetero’s with an early mid-life crisis_?”

_“Exactamundo.”_

“But why on earth did you...?”

_“Take out your wand.”_

Ron blushed heavily and his eyes drifted to the huge—and rather painful—bulge between his legs. It felt a bit inappropriate to have a wank after a proposal.

_“The wooden one, you daft pillock.”_

“Harry, you’re making no sense,” Ron said, but grabbed his wand nonetheless.

 _“Point your wand towards the ring and say:_ Ipsam Illam Velum _.”_   

“I have never heard of that spell,” Ron said, still a bit confused as he tried to memorise the incantation.

 _“It’s one of mine.”_ Ron heard a rare hint of arrogance in his lover’s voice. The redhead actually liked Harry going Slytherin on him—only on _special occasions_ of course. _“Do it. Oh, and you have to say the incantation aloud. Still working on the non-verbal version. Please, Ronnie.”_

Ron’s lips stretched into a wistful smile as he heard his lover begging, before aiming his wand and saying the spell. The ring shivered a bit as it was hit by the pinkish beam, slowly transforming into something very familiar: the object that brought him and Harry together, so to speak. Ron’s boxers finally lost their battle and the redhead’s cock broke through the buttons, which had kept it captured for so long.

_“Do you like what you see, baby?”_

Ron’s fingers travelled over the soft fabric as his cock wept. A familiar scent reached his nostrils and he had to pinch the base of his prick, preventing an embarrassing, early finish. “D-did you wear it?”

_“Of course I did, love. Do you know how much willpower was required not to spurt it full?”_

“Oh, Harry,” Ron said, his head swimming with lust—and images of Harry wanking himself raw. His fingers _finally_ closed around his throbbing cock, stroking it vigorously. “I wouldn’t have minded. Fuck, not at all.”

_“I prefer to come in your mouth, baby. I fucked my slick fist so many, many times thinking about you on your knees, sucking me so goddamn hard. Fuck!”_

Ron’s orgasm was building rapidly, a tickling sensation spreading in his groin as his hand moved up and down over his cock. He heard Harry’s breath becoming uneven and Ron knew his lover was close as well.

“Are you going to come, Harry?” Ron wheezed as his impending climax reached the tip of his cock, yearning to be triggered. The redhead only needed one more stroke and...

_“Shit! I wish you were here, baby. My hole is begging for your long prick! I want you to fuck me so b... COMING, RON! FUCKING HELL, I’M COMING!”_

Ron didn’t need to move his hand, because Harry’s filthy mouth combined with the boxers’ unique scent triggered a particularly earth-shattering, bone-melting orgasm, semen splattering his belly and chest as wave after wave of indescribable pleasure took him to the point of exhaustion.  “M-Merlin’s fucking beard...”

 _“I wish I_ had _his beard, so I could wipe away all that c...”_

“Please no lame jokes, baby,” Ron said softly, his heart still beating rapidly as he grabbed his wand to clean up the mess that he had made of his torso and abdomen. “Not after an orgasm like that. Circe, Harry...”

 _“Was it_ that _good, baby?”_

“Sweetheart, it was...” Ron broke of his sentence as he heard a strange noise on the other side of the line. “Harry, is there something wrong?”

_“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s... getting dark outside all of a sudden.  I think we’re getting one hell of a thunderstorm over h...”_

Ron heard some static on the line and then there was nothing. Not even a beep tone. Ron knew those Muggle connections were bad sometimes—how could they ever live through a day without magic?—but this was weird. Maybe he had to dial the number again. Or Harry had accidentally ended the conversation as he was too busy wiping clean that big cock of his. Ron smiled as he put the phone to his ear. That had to be it.

_“Weasley?”_

Wait a minute. Harry never called Ron _Weasley,_ except when the redhead had been naughty—like wanking without permission—and his lover had to use a firm hand to colour his buttocks a deep shade of red. Harry couldn’t be horny again?! Not that Ron minded, though. He had to admit that he had been dying for a decent spanking for a long...

_“Weasley?!”_

Ron had been so occupied with his fantasies, that he didn’t realise that the voice wasn’t coming from his phone, nor was it Harry’s voice. Until now. He quickly put on some clothes—he would try to ring back Harry later—and walked down the stairs, seeing Draco Malfoy’s head floating in the green flames of his fireplace.

“Malfoy! Do you know what time it is?” Ron said.

“You need to come to the Ministry now! There—There has been an attack... We know so little at the moment. Shit! Ron, I don’t know if Harry could have survived that...”

The panic-struck expression on his superior’s face felt like a black hole, tearing apart every molecule of Ron’s body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much, dear DS, for the beta-check! <3

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the lovely D. a.k.a. my_thestral! Hope you'll like it, hon! <3


End file.
